The Little Mermaid: Kingdom Hearts Style!
by Rain-chan
Summary: Well, I think the title pretty much says all. Basically the story of The Little Mermaid, one of my alltime favorite Disney movies, with a few twists. WARNING: If you are going to flame for originalbutlong songs, DO NOT READ! Turn back now! Flames are NOT
1. A Bland Beginning

**I just watched The Little Mermaid for the first time! Well, I watched parts of it before, but Ursula scared me when I was little, so...anyway, here it is, Kingdom Hearts style!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, The Little Mermaid, the events in this story, the plot, or the songs. Okay, I own SOME of the twists...**

**

* * *

**King Triton sat on his throne, excited to see his daughters in the concert his servant, Sebastian, had planned. "And Kairi will be here?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, she has the most beautiful voice," commented Sebastian in his Caribbean accent. Then he added, muttering, "If she would only come to REHEARSALS..."

All the merpeople chattered enthusiastically, waiting for the performance. Suddenly, a hush descended over the crowd gathered, as the curtain of bubbles swung aside, revealing two giant shells. The shells opened, and six beautiful mermaids emerged, singing.

_"Oh, we are the daughters of Triton Great father who loves us and named us well Aquata,  
Andrina,  
Arista,  
Atina,  
Adella,  
Allana  
And then there is the youngest in her musical debut  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell  
She's our sister-"_

A third shell had emerged, and began to open. Suddenly, the sisters gasped, as the shell fully opened.

It was empty.

"WHERE IS SHE!" cried King Triton, enraged. Which, just for future reference, wasn't a rare thing.

* * *

"Come on!" cried Kairi, signaling to the small yellow fish swimming behind her. "It's just up here!" 

"I-I don't think we should-" started Flounder, looking around him nervously.

"You think too much!" Kairi chided playfully. Her violet eyes flashed.

"B-but," Flounder stuttered, shaking.

"This is the only chance I'll get to explore this ship," said Kairi. "Besides, nothing bad will happen."

They had gotten to the shipwreck, and Kairi squeezed through one of the portholes.

"I don't think we should be doing this!" Flounder squeaked.

"Fine, then," called Kairi, swimming away. "You just stay out there and watch for...sharks." She stopped and waited for a moment, knowing that would get him.

"Yeah, I'll stay out here and watch for...sharks?" Like clockwork, Flounder tried to squeeze himself through the porthole. "Help me! I'm stuck!"

For a minute, Kairi debated on helping him, but the nice Kairi finally one over, and she tugged him out. "There, now come on!"

Flounder hurried after Kairi. "You...you don't really think sharks are here, do you?"

"Of course not!" Kairi swam around, taking it all in. Suddenly she spied something. "Ooh, shiny..." Kairi swam over to the glinting object, and picked it up. "Look at this!" she exclaimed. It was a fork. She placed it in her bag.

Flounder was so busy worrying, and Kairi looking all around, they didn't notice the dark shape outside.

"Huh, what's this thing?" mused Kairi, picking up a pipe. She placed it in her bag as well.

"You...really don't think there are sharks, right?" Flounder was still nervous.

"No," Kairi sighed, sorry she had brought it up. "There aren't any-"

Suddenly, something smashed through the window. It grinned, mouth full of teeth.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" screamed Flounder, swimming in circles. "HELLLLLP ME!"

"Woops..." muttered Kairi. "I guess I lied about...the...sharks..."

The shark-

* * *

For some odd reason, the story switched to a group of people sitting on the beach in colorful plastic beach chairs. With matching umbrellas. 

Sora sipped a fruity tropical drink. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't interrupt the story to show us in our leisure time."

Kairi was eating a cookie. "Hey, I don't mind."

"Why don't I get a cookie?" Sora whined.

"Shut UP, you two!" yelled the Authoress, Rain, from her plastic beach chair. "Anyway, I'm sure you readers are wondering why I interrupted that...uh...wonderful...action scene."

"Yeah, why did you?" asked Riku. "And I'm warning you right now, I'd BETTER be in this story."

Rain waved a hand at him. "Sure, whatever." She sipped an iced tea. "We interrupted it because...I'm not about to take the time to tell you all about the stupid shark chasing Kairi and that devil-fish Flounder...who IS the devil...around."

Sora sipped his drink again. "Get to the part with me!"

"Do I have to talk to a seagull?" asked Kairi.

"AM I IN THE STORY," threatened Riku.

"Whatever." Rain riffled through some papers. "The actual truth is, besides being lazy, I am also absent-minded and have lost the shark-chase part of the story."

"The truth emerges," laughed Roxas from his seat up in a palm tree.

Rain snapped her mighty Authoress fingers, and the tree snapped as well. Roxas landed in an uncomfortable position on the ground, and it was unclear whether he was conscious or not.

"Back to the story, then," said Rain, as if nothing had happened. "If you don't like the skip, deal with it, or you'll end up like poor Roxas."

* * *

-swimming quickly away from the shipwreck. 

"That was close," said Kairi, swinging her sack of 'treasures' around, almost hitting Flounder.

Flounder wasn't looking so hot. "It almost ATE me, Kairi!" he wailed. "What kind of friend ARE you!"

"The kind who's not a wimp," Kairi replied simply. "Now let's go see...Scuttle...ugh...to find out what this stuff is."

The Authoress' voice came floating out of nowhere. "Kairi does not like Scuttle the Idiot Bird, contrary to popular belief. Carry on."

* * *

"And this is a...a..." Scuttle was saying, up on a rock above the water. "Something." He swung the fork around, almost stabbing himself in the eye. 

"That's...nice," said Kairi, choosing her words carefully. "Can I...go now?"

"Well, that's all the stuff you have," Scuttle said, once again pointing out the obvious.

"Yes," Kairi cheered under her breath. "Yes yes yes!"

* * *

**Woo, long chapter! I have been working on this ONE CHAPTER for a long, long, long long time. And now you have it! Sorry I had to intervene. The shark scene was just so...boring! Maybe I could've spiced it up...but...what's better than seeing Roxas fall out of a tree? Until next time!**


	2. Two Long Songs

**And here is chapter number 2! I think Sora might be in this chapter...and this is where the twists start coming in. Weird twists. Forgive me...or don't. I really don't care. But know this: If you flame, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH HIGH-TECH TRACKING DEVICES AND DNA...THINGS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, or Kingdom Hearts. Or...yes.**

**

* * *

**Kairi swam through the water, Flounder the wimp following closely behind.

Entering her secret...

"Grotto," muttered Kairi under her breath.

Entering her secret GROTTO, Kairi did a random backflip.

"Coolio random backflip, Kairi!" whistled Flounder.

"Shut up, fish," said Kairi. "You are in MY territory now, and if you touch anything, I will have you randomly BURNED."

Flounder sucked his whistle back up and decided to stay in one position.

Kairi swam around for what seemed like a pointlessly long time, touching odds and ends...okay, junk...but it was actually to build up suspense.

"Now I am going to sing a totally made-up, spur-of-the-moment, unplanned long song." Kairi took a deep breath...

_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think  
my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one  
cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got ev'rything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plentyI've got who's-its and what's-its galore  
You want thing-a-mabobs?  
I've got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
Whaddya call 'em?  
Oh, feet_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again? Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they runUp where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand  
their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what  
the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and  
get some answers  
What's a fire?--and why does it  
What's the word? Burn_

_When's it my turn?Wouldn't I love, love to explore  
That shore up above, out of the sea  
Wish I could be part of that world_

Kairi finished her incredibly long and supposedly not-rehearsed song. The Authoress cracked her knuckles and shoulders, tired from typing the stupid thing.

"They'd better not complain about this..." Rain muttered, and continued the story.

"Well, what did you..." Kairi was about to ask Flounder what he thought of the un-rehearsed song, when she noticed a funky noise. "What are you..."

Yes, Flounder was snoring.

Kairi angrily threw a fork at Flounder with previously-unknown good aim. It stuck right above him, causing a small rock-slide, which proceeded to bury him.

"Hah, serves him right," Kairi muttered, swimming away.

For all we know, Flounder was suffocating. Or, since fish can't suffocate, crushed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kairi, that idiot-crab Sebastian had been watching from the shadows. Apparently he does not know it is bad to eavesdrop... 

"Oh no!" he gasped. "She wants to go to da surface! I've gotta get it out of her head!"

* * *

"You are not permitted to go there, and that's final!" shouted a very, very angry...big surprise...King Triton. Who, by the way, is old and decrepit enough to actually be Kairi's grandpa, and not her dad. 

"But...rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kairi shrieked, clutching her hair. "You don't even liste-"

"Don't tell me I don't listen, I just listened to you saying I don't listen, didn't I?" screamed King Triton, clearly not listening.

"But you-" Kairi tried again.

"That's enough! I can't take any more listening! Get out of my sight!" King Triton stormed off like an angry 3-year-old. "And...you're still forbidden!"

Kairi growled.

"Kairi, you're scaring me," Flounder whined, hiding behind something.

"Your hiding won't save you from my wrath if you keep being a WIMP!" screeched Kairi, pointing a finger at Flounder.

At Flounder's scaredy squealing, Kairi whirled around and decided to swim back to her GROTTO.

* * *

"I wish somebody-" Kairi was about to wish something mean would happen to her supposed-father, but was interrupted by an incessant clearing-of-the-throat. 

Kairi waited one minute...two...three minutes! But the throat-clearing did not stop. Hands on hips...tail...tail...hips...whatever...Kairi rolled her eyes. "Would you SAY it already?"

Sebastian swam...do crabs swim? Anyway, Sebastian swam out of his...bad...hiding spot, along with scaredy-wimp Flounder, who was still sniffling.

"Kairi, you have got to get de idea of going to da surface outta your head!" Sebastian said. By the way, head and said rhyme. Just saying.

Kairi resisted the urge to kill herself.

"Here, let me tell you why in this other long and totally un-prepared song. I didn't even hire a chorus." Sebastian tapped a random stick on a random rock. Random music started playing, to which he randomly drummed on some shells to.

And then he began...and I'm really sorry for this, you can skip it if you want...his long, random song.

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

_(Completely random and not-hired chorus):  
Under the sea, under the sea  
Darlin' it's better down where it's wetter.  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin' full tim to  
floatin' under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in the bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who gon'be on the plate_

_(Completely random and not-hired chorus):  
Under the sea, under the sea  
Nobody beat us, fry us  
and eat us in fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the wook  
We got no troubles  
life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea, under the seaSince life is sweet here  
We got the beat here naturally  
Even the sturgeon and the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit, you got to  
hear it under the sea_

_The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish, she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
they know where it's at  
And oh, that blowfish blow_

_(Completely random and not-hired chorus):  
Under the sea, under the sea  
When the sardine begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got, a lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here under the sea_

_Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter under  
the water  
Ya, we in luck here, down in  
the muck here under the sea_

Finishing with a bang...finally...Sebastian looked around to see that Kairi had mysteriously vanished.

_(Flashback)_

Kairi had been sitting there, not listening to Sebastian's on-the-spot song, when she spied something through the skylight in the grotto.

She decided to blow off Sebastian's song and check it out.

Sebastian was so busy singing his ridiculously long song, that the idiot little crab didn't notice a thing.

_(End Flashback)_

"Where has she run off to now?" moaned Sebastian.

* * *

**Sorry for the ridiculously long songs. Please don't complain about them in the reviews. They're part of the story, and you can skip them if you want. But they have to be in there! It adds to the mood. XD**


	3. Sora Finally Appears!

**And we're back! The hippo...wait, sorry, wrong story. This is the other one. Right. Okay, well, enjoy, and again, DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT THE SONGS! I think Sora enters in this chapter...for real, this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...Kingdom Hearts...or...uh...The Little Mermaid...or Mission Impossible!**

**

* * *

**Kairi broke through the water's surface to discover two surprising things.

One, it was night time.

Two, there was a huge...well, ship...floating on the water.

And three...wait, there were only two things she noticed. Never mind.

"Wow," breathed Kairi. "It's really...um...big?"

"Yeah!" said Flounder, who was mysteriously above water, and, even more mysteriously, talking. But he always does that. Even so, it's still mysterious.

Mesmerized by the pretty lights, Kairi swam closer. Flounder followed after her, being his usual wimpy self.

When she was close, Kairi spied a random hole in the side of the ship, which was actually not a random hole but a space between the bars of the railing. She pulled herself up and peeked onto the deck.

"Hey!" whined Flounder from down below. "I don't have hands! Help me! Help me!"

But poor Flounder's cries fell on deaf ears...well, they were as good as deaf, anyway. Because Kairi was too busy watching the strange scene on deck to care.

"Well, we WERE going to make a statue of you..." said a strange duck wearing clothes.

"Yeah, a-hyuck!" said a dog-thing, also wearing clothes.

"But Goofy accidentally spent the money on soft pretzels at the beach," admitted the duck guiltily.

The dog-thing, apparently Goofy, rummaged around in a bag. "But we did have enough money to make you this!"

A boy with sandy hair and blue eyes nearly spit out the soda he was drinking to gaze in horror at what the two...creatures...held before him.

Squinting, Kairi saw that it was a wooden doll. A badly made wooden doll.

"It's supposed to be you..." said Donald, doubt evident in his voice. "At least, that's what the shady-looking townsperson said when we bought it off him for a ridiculously-high price."

"You...shouldn't have?" said the boy, leaning away from the creepy doll. "Really, Donald, Goofy."

"Donald and Goofy?" muttered Kairi. "What kind of names are those?" She decided to remain hidden and watch their antics.

But, too bad for Kairi. A strange dog-like creature...okay, another strange dog-like creature...had spotted her. It was apparently of a lower class than Goofy, because it lacked cheap, thrift-store clothes.

"Woof!" said the dog. "Woof!"

"Hey, Sora, I think Pluto's gonna commit suicide!" screeched Donald.

"Don't be stupid, Donald," said the boy who's name was apparently Sora. "He's just...well, barking. He always does that."

But Donald had recently had too much caffeine, and was freaking out. "Suicide! Help! Suicide!" He ran around, pulling out his...feathers?

Kairi decided it was time to get out of there, before she was caught. Mission Impossible music started playing, and Kairi quietly dove back into the water. The music abruptly stopped.

"See, Donald, it's nothing," said Sora, now standing by Pluto.

"Woof!" said Pluto, which translates into, 'It was something, you idiot! How come you can understand that stupid Goofy and not me! We're both dogs! How come he gets to wear clothes and I don't!'

"Oh, that Pluto," chuckled Goofy, not realizing he was the direct object of Pluto's intense doggy-hatred.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi had been unable to resist watching the odd trio. She had swam over to the other side of the ship. (God knows why Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on a ship.) 

She waited for a long, long time. For the Authoress to give the next cue, that is.

"Drat it," muttered the Authoress. "I forgot the storm." So she conjured up something else instead.

"Ahoy!" yelled Sora. "Whale off the port bow! Wherever that is!"

"It's MOBY DICK!" screamed Donald, ripping out more of his...feathers.

"Gawrsh!" wailed Goofy.

The three ran in small circles on the deck, until Moby Dick smashed into the side, and sent them all flying.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" wailed Sora, who then smashed his head on a random piece of debris and sank into the water.

Kairi had watched all of this, trying very hard not to laugh. She was still there, stifling giggles, when a bolt of lightening zapped right next to her. The Authoress had obviously found the storm, and was threatening to fry Kairi with it if she didn't get moving.

"Woops!" Kairi finally realized that Sora was drowning, and dove under the water to save him.

The pieces of wood and planks-

* * *

Rain sat on a couch, flipping through the channels. "Hi folks. Sorry to interrupt the story again, but I'm sure you're wondering what Sora and Kairi look like. Have they kept their original Kingdom Hearts charm? Or have they upgraded their looks to that of Kingdom Hearts II?" 

"And more importantly, AM I IN THE STORY?" said Riku.

Ignoring him, Rain continued. "I'm sure you're very curious as to what I'll decide, but the truth is, it's up to you readers. Review in with your opinions, and the decision will be made by a unanimous vote."

"But-" started Riku, before he was interrupted.

"And YES, Riku will BE IN THE STORY," said Rain. "Happy? Now, back to the actual story."

* * *

**Sorry, but that's it for this chapter. Review if you're hungry for more! And I really need to work on my other stories...I feel very guilty for neglecting them...**


End file.
